To avoid potential eye infections resulting from bacteria build up on a lens surface, as well as degradation of a wearer's eyesight due to lens deterioration; persons who wear disposable contact lenses must keep track of the amount of time for which the lenses have been worn. However, depending on the manufacturer or the type of lens chosen, a pair of disposable contact lenses may have a wearable life of several weeks or even months. If one does not record the date of first use, as time passes it can become difficult to recall how long a particular pair of disposable lenses have been worn.
Even when the date of first use is recorded, if the record is not conveniently situated and consulted on a regular basis, it is still possible to lose track of the length of time for which a pair of lenses have been worn. For example, the date upon which a pair of disposable contact lens should be discarded could occur while the wearer is traveling. If the lens wearer has not taken a record of how long the contact lenses have been worn with him, it is possible that the wearer will forget to discard the lenses and continue to wear them.
Based on the foregoing it is the general object of the present invention to provide a device for tallying the time period for which a pair of disposable contact lenses have been worn.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide such a device that is associated with the regular care of a pair of disposable contact lenses, thereby routinely reminding a wearer of the useful life remaining in the lenses.